


I am a (good) girl

by kuboyasuarenhitmeup



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, Pining, She is Gay, femlash febuary!, poor amina :(, shortest thing i've wrote like ever, wrote this during geography and regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuboyasuarenhitmeup/pseuds/kuboyasuarenhitmeup
Summary: amina is good.right?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Murder Most Unladylike Events





	I am a (good) girl

I am a good girl.

well, mama says I am quite mischievous, and I love pranks, but I am still _good._

I am always polite to adults, and I'm kind, and I pray to Allah, and I like boys.

I like boys.

But if I like boys, how come I always look at _her?_

why am I so desperate to impress _her?_

well, she is so _enchanting_ , with her long blond hair, her piercing blue eyes glaring at me, the way her lips curl before she whispers to hazel.

Good girls do not do this, I assume.

good girls do not want to be...

with girls.

good girls do not wish to be with _her._ to run their hands through her hair, to kiss her.

maybe I'm not as good as I think.

Maybe I'm not good at all.


End file.
